Silence and the Void
by Jigoku no Yami
Summary: Completly updated. Ranma, Sailor Moon, Star Wars Crossover. Dead.


Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the creator of Ranma ½ and Naoko Takeuchi

Is the creator of Sailor Moon. The Swords of Silence and Darkness come from the Swords of Night and Day which belong to David Gemmell. Star Wars comes from the mind of George Lucas. Please don't sue me. This is for entertainment uses only. I am not making any money out of this.

Ranma time line: After the failed wedding. Sailor moon time line: during witches five.

Silence and the Void

Silence shall be old, Shadow shall be older. When Shadow leaves Home, He shall become Neither good nor evil, Alive or dead. Scythe of Silver and Black shall be main item, but Swords shall hold true power. He shall be only person to remember Alchemy. Shadow shall utilize this and become a cold as his black Ice. Warriors of Elements shall not harm him. Warrior of Deaths shall be after Shadow. Warrior of Time and Messiah of Silence Shall help him. They will either Destroy all that is or save all that is.

Prophecy made 200 hundred years before the rise of the silver millennium. Who wrote it is unknown.

Ranma Saotome was looking in Happosais' room. He wanted to get away from the trouble that his Old Man caused. Ranma was about to give up when he saw something resembling the Naban mirror. He noted the runes on the edge and what they said: I am the Blood mirror. I can take you anywhere you want. Just drop a bit of blood and say what you want. Ranma was ecstatic. He could get away from the troubles of his life.

As Ranma drew a small blade from his sleeve and pricks his finger he says out loud, "Take me to where I can get stronger." With that Ranma is whisked away into the mirror. But this time the mirror goes with Ranma.

Ranma woke up to a steel grey ceiling. The first thought to pass through his mind was 'Where the hell am I?' Ranma then felt a thing of major power just outside the room. A door opened to reveal a tall person in all black, the persons face was obscured by a black head mask. A sharp sound came from this person. Ranma then realized that that sound was the person breathing.

"Who are you?" Asks Ranma as he tries to get his body into a defensive stance, but finds that he can not move his body.

"I am Lord Vader. You were found in my private chambers three days ago. I want to know how you got hear and what your name is." Commanded Lord Vader

"My name is Ranma Saotome. And I don't know how I got hear." Retorts Ranma

Vader lifted a glove and Ranma felt it harder to breath. "You shall address me as Lord Vader, or My Lord. Is that clear?"

"Ye…s" Ranma replies.

"Good." With said Vader left the room and Ranma was able to breath again.

Vader went to his Chamber and contacted his Master.

"What is it, Vader?" Asks the aged man who looked like he could die at any minute.

"I have found a person with a large amount of Force abilities. He could prove to be a very good helper if we can turn him to the dark side." Says Vader

"And would it be hard to turn him?" Asks the Emperor.

"No. He has a huge fear of cats, from a training session gone wrong. He also harbors great hatred to his father and to several girls also. Turning him would be a bit of a difficult thing because he is a martial artist and lives b a code of honor. But when he does turn he will be a great asset to us and the empire." Explains Darth Vader.

"Very well. I want to see him as soon as you can get him to my flagship." With that said the High Dark Lord of the Sith vanished.

Ranma is thrown down at the feet of the Emperor. "I will not bow down to one such as you." Spits Ranma with a vengeance.

The Emperor seemed to smell the air, "I can feel the anger rolling off of you. I want you to embrace that and turn it loose on those that you hate. Akane, Kodachi, Kuno. Don't they deserve to die?"

"No they do not." Says Ranma but it is obvious that the 5 foot 6 inches tall martial artist was loosing the fight that was going on in his heart and his brain.

"What about your father? Genma. Treating you like shit. Using you to get a free meal, not caring about your welfare. Don't you want him to die?"

Ranma looks away from the Sith Lord but after a few minutes Ranmas shoulder slump down. HE turns around and bows towards the Emperor. "They all deserve to die. They have done nothing but hurt me time after time. I want them all DEAD!" Scream Ranma as he throws his mind and spirit into the Dark side of the force. His body is encased in a ball of black lightning.

The Dark Lord smiled from under his cloak. "Rise Darth Shadow and let me show you how to use your anger against those that harm you."

Darth Shadow rose, faced his master, bowed and left.

Three months later after just drifting from planet to planet Ranma found the Sith Temple he was looking for.

Shadow is on the planet Yavin 4 and climbing one of the Sith towers that are there.

"Who dares to disturb the tomb of Darth Raven?" Shouts the Sith Shade.

"My name is Darth Shadow and I wish to learn all that you can teach me." Says Ranma. His looks are no longer that of a care free person, but one that has seen a lot of blood in his short life. His right eye is a harsh steel blue while the other is a deep gold. His hair is down to his shoulder blades in a braid.

"Why should I?" asks Raven

"You do not have to. I just wanted to learn from the strongest of the Sith." Says Ranma as he bows towards the Wraith.

"You show courtesy. Something that is not in many of the Sith. Very well I shall teach all that I know."

Ranma learns all about Sith Alchemy from Raven. Ranma has followed her directions and made two devastating Sith items. One of those items being a replacement for his left eye. The other item looks like a simple gold necklace. Ranmas hair is now down half way down his back. He pulls out the Blood mirror and takes a Sith Holocron with him that has Ravens Spirit in it and steps through the mirror. The mirror cracks slightly.

Next Ranma is paying an old crone to forge him a Katana and Wakazashi set. He waits a month as he goes over the crone's scrolls of fighting. He finds the scrolls on the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. But this is a lot more deadly than he can remember from his mothers' scrolls. He thanks the old ghoul for the Swords on Silence and Shadow. The Katana is as black as a shadow and the Wakazashi is a pale red color. Ranma then leaves using the mirror and this time after entering the mirror, the mirror shifts and shatters. The pieces smoke into nothing.

Ranma lands on the moon in the middle of a ball. He is looking around confused as he starts to leave when he is confronted by seven females dressed in an outfit of a pervert's wet dream. He can feel the hostility in the air as he realizes that the girls are waiting for him to attack.

"I do not want to fight you. I just want to know where I am." Asks Ranma

"You are in the moon palace. Why do you carry swords in broad daylight?" says a majestic voice behind him.

"They are called the Swords of Silence and Shadow. My name is Ranma, that it is."

"What do you do for a living?" asks the queen as guards come in to help step off any unpleasantaries

"I am a wanderer." States Ranma softly

"Do you have any abilities?" asks one of the girls.

"I was a killer, the best, I was." This was not a boast, but a true statement.

Ranma noticed that every one was wary of the young lady, Saturn. They were slowly scooting away from her.

"Why do you fear that young girl?" Asks Ranma

"She is the bringer of Silence." States the Queen

"Who are you all anyway?" Asks Ranma

"I am Queen Serenity."

"We are the sailor scouts."

"The inner scouts are:" starts The Queen

"Sailor Mercury."

"Sailor Mars."

"Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Venus."

The Outer Scouts:" Says the Queen

"Sailor Neptune."

"Sailor Uranus."

"S…Sailor Saturn" stutters the young girl

"And I am Sailor Pluto. And you must die."

"Why is that Setsuna?"

"How do you know my name?" Asks the lady shocked

"I read your mind as soon as you came here. You are at your weakest when you teleport. Be careful next time, that you should."

"You control the dark powers of Shadow."

"We already know that Pluto but he has done nothing to harm any one of us. Ranma, you said that you needed a job. How about teaching Saturn how to use her powers?"

"She could use the some help. So yes I will teach Sherra how to use her abilities. But I will need a place where we can do, large amounts of damage with out hurting others."

Four years later

The warrior known as Ranma has not aged a day. He has married Saturn and he finds out how truly lonely she truly is. Ranma has only shown two people his curse. They are Saturn, and Pluto. Ranma also tells them of his adventures. At first he was nearly killed by a dead scream when he talked about his training in the Dark side of the force. However his happy life was cut short as he and Pluto took refuge at the time gates when Beryl attacked the moon kingdom. Ranma wanted to stay and fight but was knocked out by Saturn and taken away by Pluto.

For the past Ten thousand years, Ranma has been working on his tan with Setsuna. (A/N: gives us an idea of why she has that nice tan year round.) At night however, Ranma is making a Unique sith weapon. He has been following the advice of the Sith wraith, Darth Raven. The weapon is vastly different from the usual light saber. The handle is four feet tall, and two inches wide. It is all made out of silver. The blue prints are scattered all around the Long haired, Golden Brown God. His Chiseled body makes even Setsuna proclaim him a god. At last Ranma opens up three compartments in the Staff. In the middle Ranma places a clear white gem. The Staff begins to hum with power. At the top compartment he places a dark black gem. The Staff lets loose a long evil looking black energy scythe. At the bottom Ranma places a small pale ruby into the Staff. Ranma then closes all compartments. He lays the weapon down on the rack and hears the wood groan from its weight. Ranma guess that his weapon probably weighs around one to two hundred pounds. He and Setsuna begin to develop feelings for one another. Some nights, Setsuna and Ranma would share a bed to relieve the depression of being alone. (Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge)

Ranma is walking towards his mother's house when he feels something wrong. He looks around and sees the ally way and can feel that the person is female and is bleeding badly. Ranma runs up and nearly trips over the small girl. She is about sixteen years old. She has shoulder length dark purple hair. She is shivering from the cold and her dress is in taters and she is bleeding heavily. Ranma picks her up and starts off to wards the bathing places. As he reaches it he notices that no one is there. He runs into the back and strips the girl of her clothing and deposits her in the Furo. He can assess her wounds. She has Multiple cuts on her torso. And more on her upper thighs. Ranma feels a connection to this young lady. Like he has met her before. Ranma walks over to Hotaru and holds her hand.

"Who are you" asks a scared voice.

"My name is Ranma" answers Ranma

"I'm…I am…I'm Hotaru. Please don't …hurt me" She whimpers

"I won't."

Flash back to silver millennium

", why don't you stop them from talking?" Asks her friend, husband, and Knight. He wore a black chest plate, purple arm guards, silver pants and shoes, a dark blue helmet that kept his hair in check, which went down to the middle of his back, he also had a black staff in his hands that reached up to his shoulder. And his Swords were just visible on his waist

"Then the Queen would enforce her law to my people, Rammie" States Saturn with a sad voice

End Flash back

Hotaru looks at Ranma with tears in her eyes and jumps into his arms and cries into his shoulder. Please…don't let them near me Rammie." Whimpers Hotaru in between sobs.

"Shhhh. It is okay little Firefly." Croons Ranma softly as he smoothes her hair. Soon Hotaru falls asleep in Ranmas' arms.

At the Gates of Time

Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Pluto was having a bad day. The wielder of the Void was back. His power was mixing with that of the Silences. She knew that the Shadow warrior was. He was the Protector of Sailor Saturn. She was who he bowed down to. But the power he was emanating was familiar. Like she had encountered it before.

"Who is he?" She screams.

"You seem to have forgotten my friend." Says a voice behind her.

Setsuna turns around and sees the Sith Shade, Raven

"What do you want?"

"Ranma is back. And he is befriending the wielder of Silence. Just remember who he bows down to." Says Raven with a smirk as she disappears.

This causes Setsuna to think and says with a smirk "This is gonna be fun." She then grabs a 1500 hundred ml bottle of Kentucky Moonshine. She swallows it all in five swigs. "I hate my life at times." States Setsuna sadly as she looks at the bottle.

Ranma is holding Hotaru in the 'damsel in distress' carry. He is walking towards The Tendo Dojo and look after her. He was however stopped by several females in sailor fukus.

"You have stolen a young child away from her parents, for this, in the name of the moon we shall punish you." States a young girl with her hair done up in one hell of a weird get up. It consisted of her hair in two ball and long pony tails.

"I did no such thing. I found her hurt and I will take care of her. She is my charge for now and if you interferer you will die." Says Ranma with a voice that sounded like he was discussing the weather. With that he placed Hotaru on the ground and surrounded her with a force shield. When she was secure Ranma took off his cloak to reveal black as night hair a good looking figure, as well as an X shaped scar on his right cheek, and a Daisho set on his left hip. His clothing was that of a dark purple Haori and black silk pants.

"Leave us alone and you will live, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako."

"H…how do you know our names?" asks Rei

"You have no protection if you should fight me. I can read minds." Sinkers Ranma

Ranma then lets loose a volley of black lightning and knocks the Senshi to the ground. He then Runs back to Hotaru grabs her, and implies the Silent Thief and bonded away.

"That went well, don't you agree guys?" said Moon in a sarcastic tone.

"We should be more careful if we should attack him again." States Mercury.

The scouts then decide to hit the bed and went off in their own directions.

At the Tendo Dojo

Ranma was alone with Hotaru in the Furo while he dressed her wounds. Then all of a sudden the Door slid open to reveal a pissed of Akane.

"RANMA HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME IN MY OWN HOUSE!"

Akane grabbed the shelf that was on the wall and was about to bash Ranma when Hotaru's face went from confusion to Fear.

"I'll be a good girl. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. PLEASE!" Hotaru screams.

The shelf that was in Akane's hands fell from limp fingers and land behind her. She could see the horrified look on Ranma's face as he tries to calm the little girl down.

With her anger gone, Akane could see the bloody clothes in the corner of the room as well as the bloody towel in Ranmas hand. She slowly backed out and leaves the two alone.

"Hotaru. Relax. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." With that said Hotaru promptly jumped into Ranmas' chest in a very Amazon like glomp.

"You promise?" she whimpers

"I swear on my honor and your guardian. I will not let anyone harm you. Now let's dry you off and head down stairs." Says Ranma as he hands Hotaru his red shirt. "Put this on."

As the two went down stairs they were assaulted by Genma and Soun.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" Yells Genma

"How could you cheat on my little girl?" wails Soun

"I was helping Hotaru. I found her freezing to death on my walk." Says Ranma Cooley.

"That is a lie, Ranma. You attacked her and raped her." Spits Akane with vengeance(1)

"How dare you betray Akane, Ranma!" Shouts Soun as he performs his Demon Head attack.

Hotaru sees this and starts to wail and grabs a hold of Ranma, "Please don't let them hurt me Ranma." She whispers only loud enough for him to hear.

Ranma grabs a hold of his Wakazashi and slashed the Demon Head and watched it deflate.

"Boy, why do you use swords. They will make you a weak little girl." With that said Genma throws the glass of water but to everyone's surprise noting happened.

"You're cured? Why didn't you tell me." Shots Genma

"I learned to control the curse. Now for the desert; Genma Saotome, I challenge you for the right to be the Grandmaster of the Saotome School of Anything Goes(2). I will also challenge the Tendo Dojo for its sign." Stats Ranma as he grabs Hotaru and walks out into the Dojo.

"Listen to me Hotaru, I must do this if I am to leave and go with you." Whispers Ranma so that only Hotaru heard him.

As soon as Genma, Akane and Soun entered the Dojo, Ranma attacked them. Akane went down to a simple hit to her stomach, Soun went down as he raced to his daughters side. Ranma hit him in the back of the neck. Genma went down to a volley of Force lightning. With that done, Ranma took Hotaru's hand and left the Dojo. As they came by the Gate Ranma took out the Tendo Sign, threw it up into the air and slashed it in half with his Katana. As the two pieces fell to the earth, Ranma and Hotaru were no were to be seen.

Three days later

Hotaru was still like a shadow to Ranma. She did not want to leave Ranmas' side. She was still scared of people but she only trusted Ranma.

"Will this be a new beginning for us, Ranma?" asks Hotaru quietly

"Yes it shall. But first I must know who did this to you. Please tell me Hotaru." Pleads Ranma.

"I was walking to my home when I was ambushed by the local bullies."

Ranma was hoping that she was not going to say that

"They raped me." Says Hotaru as she starts to cry again. She feels herself being picked up in a hug and she allows her self to cry into Ranmas' Haori.

"It's okay little one. I won't let anything happen to you." States Ranma

Three weeks later

"So you want become the Self Defense teacher, Ranma Shadow?" asks the Principal of Gauken Academy.

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"To help the kids defend them selves." States Ranma softly from underneath his cloak.

"Well you do have the best teaching certificate that I have ever seen and you are the most famous person in martial arts. You also brought my daughter back to me. Welcome to Gauken, Ranma.

"Thank you very much."

At lunch time Hotaru was sitting by her self when the school bullies came to meat her.

"I hear that the legendary Ranma Saotome is here. And that he is your guardian." States the leader Honshu

"T…that is correct." Answers Hotaru slowly.

"What would a world class martial artist see in a weakling like you? You ain't worth his time, bitch."

"That isn't true." Breaths Hotaru

"You are correct Hotaru Chan." Says a new voice

"Who are you?" sneers the leader of the gang.

Ranma lifts back his hood and looks at the boy with red orbs. (Think of Kenshin in the battle with Kurogasai in the first season episode seven: Battle in the Moonlight.)

"I am Ranma Saotome, the greatest martial artist ever. And you new self defense teacher." States ranma coolly

"Prove it. I challenge you to a sparing match in swords." Challenges the leader

"When and where?" asks Ranma smoothly

"Here and Now." The boy says as he is given a katana

Ranma shrugs and takes of his black cloak to reveal a Daisho set consisting of a Black Katana sheath and hand grip and a dark purple Wakazashi sheath and hand grip.

"Ranma Saotome for hurting Akane, and cheating on her, you will die!" Yells Ryoga Habiki

"Please excuse me." Says Ranma to Honshu

Ryoga took out his umbrella and charged at Ranma. Ranma simply evaded the strike and sent his Wakazashi in an upward chopping motion and cut the umbrella in half, turned and cut off Ryogas left hand. Ryoga yelled in pain and tried to stop the bleeding with one of his bandannas.

"Listen to me good, Habiki, I have no problems killing those that annoy me. You say that I have cheated on Akane. I am just helping a young lady get her confidence back. And you can tell Akane that next time we you see her, that if she harms my ward, then she will die." States Ranma as his Eye of God glows with a strange darkness.

With that said the Eye of God erupted with magic and Ryoga Habiki disappeared.

"Now then Honshu, Shall we continue with out match?" asks Ranma lightly

"N..no Sir. You are the true Ranma Saotome. I will not bother Hotaru again." Stammers Honshu with fear in his voice.

"Hey Ranma?" Asks Hotaru

"Yes?"

"You're blind in one eye aren't you." This was not a question, but a fact.

"That I am. I can still see because of an item I made." Confirms Ranma

"How did it happen?"

"I was practicing my force lightning. It was the weapon I used three weeks ago. I was using it to destroy boulders when some of the rubble shot into my eyes. I was blinded instantly. I staggered to my home and implanted the eye and it granted me new sight again. Woke up three days later because of the pain."

With that said the bell went and every one went to their next classes. Except for Ranma and Hotaru.

"Well, since I don't have any classes to teach today and you don't have anything for the rest of the day, let's go grab some ice cream and then you can show me around." Suggests Ranma.

"Okay." Agrees Hotaru with a slight blush.

At the Hino Shrine

The sailor scouts were all there and were talking about this boy that could defeat them so easily.

"What is this person's name Setsuna?" asks Ami

"His name is Ranma." Answers Setsuna

"Is he a reincarnation from the Silver Millennium?" asks Rei

"More or less."

"What was his job?" asks Minako

"He was the Silence Guardian."

What was his reputation?" asks Makoto

"He was the warrior of Shadow and Silence"

"Is he a senshi?" ask Michiru

"No he is not."

"Who did he bow down to?" Asks Haruka

"He bowed down to no one. However he was charged with the protection of the Senshi of silences welfare. He only took orders from Saturn her self. He even taught her martial arts. He called her style the Silent Strike school of martial arts. His style was one called everything goes martial arts. He was proclaimed the most feared person in the universe." Setsuna tells them "Ranma was stronger than Saturn because of an attack that allowed him to use something he called a vacuum blade. It was like throwing a chunk of space at your opponent. He was the winner of the Universe martial arts tournaments for four years running."

"That could be a problem if he still obeys Saturn." Says Ami

"If he does, he must be killed, so that he cannot help bring the Silence." States Haruka

"How do you know so much about him?" asks Rei

"We talked a lot after the fall of the silver millennium." A slight blush adorned he Warrior of Times face thinking about 'We talked a lot after the fall of the Silver millennium' thankfully no one noticed.

Meanwhile at a small ice cream parlor in Juuban

"So you have been picked on because of your health?" Asks Ranma

"That is correct." Answers Hotaru shyly

At that time a Daemon had appeared and was starting to reek havoc on the small shop. As Ranma was removing his cloak he saw the Senshi appear and start with their mantra. Ranma just went at the Youma and slashed it in half from behind as it was distracted by the Senshi.

"You should just attack not waste time with your theme." States Ranma Calmly

"For helping the silence, you must die!" scream Neptune as she attacks Ranma.

Ranma lazily says "Sho Ryu Ken." And thrust up his right arm. A massive Tornado comes into existence and entraps Neptune and throws her back ten feet.

"I do not wish to harm you."

"Who are you?" Asks the leader, Moon.

"I am Lord Ranma, Master of Shadow and guardian of Silence. If you wish to die, then step up Neptune."

"Ranma, stop!" Yells out Pluto

"Why should I? She attacked me."

"Because she is worried that you will help the Silence." States Pluto firmly.

"I live only to serve my mistress." States Ranma

Moon took a step closer and tried to take Hotaru but was knocked on her but and shoved four feet back. Ranma got into a ready stance with his hands on his Katana.

"Don't touch her bitch." Spits Ranma as his Sith side came out of its box. His eyes changed from Violet to pale gold. "Or you will face a death more terrible than Queen Beryl."

The six girls instantly went into attack mode.

"Don't kill them Ranma." Asks Pluto

"Please." Wines Hotaru

"How dare you harm the princess?" Asks Mars "Flame Sniper."

"Deep Submerge. You will never help Saturn." States Uranus.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution."

"Venus Love me chain"

"World Shaking"

"Aqua Stream."

Ranma was there looking like absolutely nothing happened besides being hit the magical equivalent of a small nuke.

"You have a long way to go Scouts." Ranma looks at the Pluto, "Tell them every thing about me. I'll be back." Says Ranma as he disappears into a shadow.

"Shrine. Ten minutes." States Pluto as she grabs Hotaru and walks into the time stream. The Senshi quickly returned to their street clothes and run off to said Shrine.

Tendo Dojo in Nurima

Ranma could not believe his eyes. Akane, the 'I hate boys', kissing Ryoga. Who had his hand underneath her shirt, Ranma hade never felt so betrayed. His Aura that was usually a bright blue, was now a dark red. He jumped down to the ground. As he did so Akane started to shout at him.

"How dare you hurt Ryoga. He did nothing to you." Akane brandishes her Mallet Sama and was about to send Ranma into LEO. However that was not to be. She heard the sound of a sword being drawn and felt her mallet go a lot lighter.

"I save you time and again. And this is how you repay me?"

"Ranma because of you, I have seen hell." Shouts Ryoga as he brandishes his Umbrella and swings at Ranma.

Ranma in turn slashed up wards, side stepping to miss the Strike and cuts a long shallow line on Ryogas Chest. However Ryoga did not seem to feel it. He just charged at Ranma with more speed and anger. Ranma waited patiently then just held his Katana in front of him at the last second. Ryoga pierced his heart as he impaled himself on the sword.

"Ryoga, NOOOO!" Yells Akane as she pulls another Mallet from some where. She charges at Ranma yelling "You killed my lover. I will kill you!'

Ranma side steps akane and slices his sword through her neck. She was dead before her body hit the floor. Ranma realizes that there was no one else in the house at the time. Ranma then looks at Akane Ki and is shocked to find out that she is pregnant. With Ryogas Child.

"Stupid slut" Spits Ranma

Ranma then decides to walk out of the Dojo, but leaves two envelopes for Kasumi and Nabiki telling them to find a new place to live AWAY from Soun and Genma. He leaves ten hundred thousand Yen for both girls. With that done, Ranma calmly walks out the door.

At the Hino Shrine (five minute earlier)

"Okay you are all here. Now before you ask any questions I am just going to tell you about Ranmas' life. Six months ago Ranma found a mirror that allowed him to go to different worlds. He is this galaxies greatest martial artist. He was constantly challenged. In order for him to stay alive he had to force his body to improve. He got so good that he even killed the demi-god Saffron. The hardest part about this challenger was that he is a phoenix. Saffron could regenerate any damage almost instantly. Ranma managed to defeat the God with a Hiryu Shoten Ha and entrapped the god in ice. The first place he went to he learned all about using his force powers Also, he has made at least two items from Sith Alchemy. Next world he received his swords and his fighting style with them. He then came to the moon palace during a ball. He has never aged a day even though he has been alive for ten thousand years at least. He goes by the name of Darth Shadow. He is the undisputed lord of shadows. He was a Wanderer when I fist saw him." Setsuna crakes a smile witch freaks the girls out a bit, "I remember when the queen tried to bind him to her services. He shrugged the attack off and used his powers to knock her out. On one trip he came with me to the gates of time and told me that they were infused with the dark side of the force. He then used that power and made himself virtually ageless. Ranma is not affected by any type of disease. He made the silence Glaive for Saturn on their first year anniversary. His swords are much more potent. They are demonic blades. So please do not touch them." Finishes Setsuna

The girls all hear a chanting voice. They turn to look at Setsuna as she starts to grow pale.

"I ask for the power of Darkness and Silence to grant me their strength. Give me the power of Sith Lords Past and Present. SITH SLICE!" Scream out a voice filled with anger.

"Ranma why the hell did you just do that?" Scream a pissed of Setsuna

"Destroyers." States Ranma coolly.

"What are those?" asks Usagi

"Robots that have a protective shield and can move very fast in wheel mode. I was in no mode to play with it, so I cut it in half. This states that there is a Sith Lord of Jedi Master is in Tokyo. I will have to be much more care full in the near future. Now where is Hotaru?"

"I sent her back to the park and left her there asleep. When she wakes up she will think it was a dream." Answers Setsuna.

"What park?" Asks Ranma with fire in his eyes.

"Juuban Park." Answers Setsuna

Ranma uses the force to disappear from the shrine. The scouts look at where Ranma had been not moments before.

Juuban Park

Ranma found Hotaru a sleep on a bench park. Ranma sits next to her with a hand on her head. He enters her mind and looks around.

"Damn. You got some hefty magical mind blocks." Ranma says out loud as he looks at two different mind blocks. One is a white wall with a silver upturned crescent moon. The other is a simple black ball that had a dark purple number 9 on it that is trying to take over the white wall. Ranma taps the force through the sadness he felt when he was alone for ten thousand years and uses it to become his club and starts smashing against the White wall. After two minutes of heavy beating the wall begins to crack. After five minutes chunks are coming out. In Ten minutes, the wall shatters and Hotaru remembers every thing that happened in the Silver Millennium. How she was treated and picked on. Her only friends were the black dressed warrior who married her and the Warrior of Time. He didn't care about her status in the Silver Kingdom, Which was a weapon. He even bowed down to her. Saturn soon remembers the Sith Way. She is, in her protectors mind, the Mistress that he must serve.

Ranma leaves Hotaru's mind and walks away from her. He has a look of deep thought on his face. One person who was at the park watches Ranma walk away. She blinks and Ranma is no where to be seen.

Four months later.

With the disappearance of the Silence knight, the time stream was put back into order. The outer Senshi were once again trying to stop the Silence from happening. They believed that Ranma would help the Bringer of Silence, but with his disappearance, they felt a little at ease. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto just got into Gauken Academy. They went there to stop the Silence from being brought into the world. They had to stop Saturn at all costs.

What they did not know was that Ranma had returned from his trip. He has learned who his enemy is. It is a sith lord by the name of Darth Otaku.

"Soon we shall be reunited, my Mistress. And this time, I shall stay by your side." Whispers Ranma to himself as he walks from the street and into the school. In his right hand is a black cylinder object. Purple daemons instantly attacked Ranma. He simply used the force to snap their necks. He searched the building with The Force for Hotaru. He finds her Thirty feet from him on his left and in the basement. Ranma gets to the basement in time to see Hotaru transform into Sailor Saturn.

Saturn goes through her transformation. However, when she appears, She is dressed in all black. A black so dark that is seemed to suck the light out of the sky. Her skirt was knee length, so that she did not give any one a free show when she tripped. The top part was the same length as the others were. Her gloves went up 3/4ths of the way up her arms. Her boots lost the high heeled style and become heavy black combat boots that were perfect for the five mile walk all the way to sterilizing a male. They came half way up her knees. On her left thigh there was an empty leather case. Sailor Moon tries to stop her from going into the portal but is shoved back when a black blur hits her in the gut. The Senshi look up to see that the Shadows' Warrior has returned.

"My Mistress," starts Darth Shadow, "I am here to do your bidding. I also brought your weapon back." Shadow hands the black item to Saturn. She makes her glaive disappear into subspace, and holds the cylinder in front of her as a dark red blade appeared on the right side of the item. On the other a black as pitch blade appeared. Ranma pulls out his Silver Scythe and activates it. A beam of pulsing Blood red energy comes out the tip.

"Thank you, Ranma," States Saturn, "For bringing my saber back." She taps his shoulder and throws him into the portal, as she goes to enter, Moon summons enough courage to rush up to Saturn and tries to stop her.

"Me and Ranma are the only two who have a chance of stopping that thing from coming into this world. Wait for us." With that said Sailor Saturn disappeared into the swirling void…

Talk to Ya all later.

NLD signing off

Ja Ne

19


End file.
